


Pancakes

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sad Sam, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are being domestic in the kitchen, and Sam's not having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

“Pancakes, babe. Pancakes.” Dean smiles into the cupboard as he pulls out a bag of chocolate chips from behind the box of Special K –that Sam insisted on buying during their last trip to the store. Dean swears that Sam is a seventy-year-old grandmother hiding in the body of the well-built hunter formerly known as his brother.

Dean grabs the bag of chocolate chips and places them on the kitchen counter beside the bowl of batter that Castiel is currently stirring -with more effort than necessary-. “God made man, so that man could make pancakes.” Dean says as he rips open the bag. 

“On the contrary, Dean.” Castiel stops stirring, “God made man so that –” 

Dean shuts him up with a quick kiss on the lips, smiling into it like he always does. Castiel tastes like peppermint and cinnamon, two of Dean’s favorite things. It’s no wonder they were made for each other. 

“God made man, so that man could make pancakes.” Dean repeats softly before nudging his nose into the side of Castiel’s cheek. Castiel rolls his eyes in response. 

“If only heaven could see the handmaiden I’ve become.” Castiel grumbles with fake resistance. 

“If heaven could see all of the other shit you’ve been up to, I think that would be the least of their worries.” Dean says as he wiggles his eyebrows. He earns a heartfelt giggle from Castiel, whose cheeks turn a delightfully bashful shade of red. 

“Intercourse with the person I love?” Castiel squints, “I don’t think they would be completely opposed to that…after all, you _are_ my charge.” 

This time it’s Dean who laughs. “Seriously Cas. When was the last time you picked up a bible?” 

“Eons ago.” Castiel admits. 

“Man shall not lie down with man? Any of that ring a bell?” Dean asks as he leans over toward the bowl Castiel is brandishing, adding a hearty amount of chocolate chips to the mix.

“I am not a _man_. I am a celestial being.” Castiel huffs. 

“Well what you’ve got hidden under those pants of yours is pretty fuckin’ celestial if you ask me.” Dean suggests. He leans into Castiel’s personal space and ducks under his arm, standing mischievously between Castiel and the countertop. 

“Dean.” Castiel warns as Dean wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “Pancakes. We must not forget the pancakes.” 

Dean groans, “I’m hungry and I’m horny…I’m horngry.” Dean smiles. “Feed me.” He reaches his hands down and begins to palm Castiel’s crotch with the palm of his hand. 

“Somebody kill me… _please_.” A voice whines from the hallway. 

Dean and Castiel turn just in time to see Sam walk into the kitchen with a look of utter annoyance on his face. “Can you two be… _you two_ …anywhere else?” Sam sighs as he makes his way over to the cupboard and pulls out a bowl. “I mean it was cute at first…but now.” He huffs as he scoots past the embracing couple, heads to the pantry, and grabs his box of Special K. “I’d just like to eat my breakfast without having to look at you two suck face in front of me.” 

“You can eat _anywhere_ else, Sammy.” Dean smirks. 

Sam angrily pours his cereal into his bowl, “I get it Dean. Your whole ‘embracing your sexuality’ and ‘newly realized love’ thing…but—” 

“But what, Sammy?” Dean spins around so that Castiel is now behind him, and he proceeds to lean on the counter, sticking his ass into Castiel’s groin. 

Sam puts the box of cereal down and glares at Dean. “It’s Sam.” He huffs, “And I would just appreciate it if you guys didn’t go flaunting your love all over the place.”

“Since when are you a homophobe?” Dean snarls. 

“You know that’s not it.” Sam sighs. 

Castiel pulls Dean back against his chest and wraps a strong arm around Dean’s waist. “Easy, Dean.” Castiel whispers, “Or have you forgotten? Sam will never be with the love of his life. It hurts him to see us like this every day, doing the things he wishes he could have done with Jessica.” 

Dean nods before letting out a sigh. “Sorry Sam.” He groans.

Sam lets out a weak smile, “It’s okay. I love you guys, I really do.” He picks up his bowl and heads towards the kitchen door, “I’m just going to eat this in my room is all.” 

“No, c’mon Sam you don’t have to do that.” Dean protests, but Sam just shrugs and says, “It’s cool,” before exiting the kitchen and disappearing into the hallway. 

When Castiel and Dean became “an item” five months prior, Sam was overjoyed, completely content to bask in his “I told you so” moment. But for the past two months, Sam has grown increasingly agitated by the site of his older brother and his —once best friend, now boyfriend— angel. 

Sam doesn’t know what he thought would happen, but he never imagined that his brother, Dean –overly hetero, definitely compensating for something, Dean— would not only accept the fact that he was bisexual, but then also go on to profess his love to his best friend…who ultimately shared the same feelings. Sam thought they would realize this and then move on with their lives. He never really thought anything would become of it…especially not the most semi-functional, loving relationship he had ever seen since…well, since his parents. 

Sam used to think that the title for “Most Promising Winchester Couple” would go to himself and Jess, but of course that was shot to hell ten years ago…along with what Sam assumed to be the potential fulfillment of the title. Little did he know that Dean and Cas would swoop in –literally- and claim that title for themselves.

“Well now I’m not even hungry.” Dean pouts. 

“You’re lying.” Castiel says, placing a hand on Dean’s stomach. 

Dean playfully swats Castiel’s hand away. “Unfair angel advantage.” Dean teases and Castiel shrugs. Dean turns around to face Castiel, “Can we make Sammy a few pancakes too?” 

Castiel smiles before squeezing Dean’s waist and planting a kiss on his cheek, “Of course.”

And with that Dean turns back around and continues pouring chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. “You know I love what we have,” Dean sighs. He places the bag down beside the bowl and returns to stirring the batter, “But I can’t get over how lonely Sam must feel.” 

“You know if I could bring Jessica back, I would.” Castiel breathes, running a finger through his boyfriend’s hair, “It isn’t easy, losing one’s soul mate.” 

“Soul mate?” Dean stops stirring. 

Castiel places a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck in an effort to comfort him, “Yes.” He sighs, “I’m afraid Sam’s heart will never be completely full again. Jessica was his soul mate.” 

They both hear a door slam, causing them to turn towards the noise. Sam is standing in the hallway with his mouth agape and his half eaten bowl of cereal in his hands. “I just can’t win, can I?” Sam sighs.  

“Sam I’m—” Castiel begins. 

Sam lets out a pained laugh. “Don’t.” He pauses, “Don’t apologize. It’s okay.” 

“Would you like some pancakes?” Castiel offers. He whips around and reaches behind Dean, to grab the bowl of pancake batter. He holds the bowl with outstretched hands, offering it to Sam. 

“It’s just a bunch of batter, Cas.” Sam says, raising an eyebrow. 

Castiel smiles sheepishly “Uh… _yes_. But it won’t be soon…” 

“Gimmie that.” Dean breathes, gently taking the bowl from Castiel’s hands, before turning his attention back to his brother. “Listen Sammy… _Sam_ ” He corrects himself, “I’m sorry you heard that.” 

“Me too.” Sam lets out a quivering, closed lipped smile.

“I know pancakes aren’t a consolation, but if you want to help us make…and then devour, these bad boys…you’re more than welcome to join us.” Dean smiles.

Sam sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. “Ummm…” He hums, debating whether or not he wants to spend the rest of the day alone, marathoning The Wire. “Sure. Sure, why not.” He exhales, silently hoping he wont regret his decision. 

Sam walks into the kitchen and places his half eaten bowl of cereal on the end of the long table before positioning himself across from Castiel and Dean. “Just, no more soul mate talk, alright?” 

“Deal.” Dean smiles and leans back against Castiel, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Personal space, babe,” whereupon he proceeds to lean back over the bowl of pancake mix.

“Ah, yes.” Castiel mumbles and moves over to Dean’s left side. 

“Don’t make this awkward.” Sam points a finger at Dean, and then at Castiel. “You’re making it awkward.” 

Castiel holds up a hand in response, “My apologies.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. No need to apologize.” Dean places a loving hand on Castiel’s shoulder before turning to Sam, “I happen to love my awkward panda of a boyfriend.” Dean asserts, “However, yes, for your sake I will refrain from fondling and kissing him. If you promise to keep a smile on that grumpy face of yours.” 

“Promise you’ll never say the word _fondling_ ever again, and you’ve got a deal.” Sam notes, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“Deal.” Dean smiles. He slides the bowl over to Sam. “Now stir, ya big moron.” 

Sam tries to look annoyed, though he no longer is. “Don’t you think it’s about time we fired these up? You guys have been “ _stirring”_ for the past twenty minutes.” 

Cas squints and tilts his head to the side fondly. “Actually, we spent the majority of that time—” 

“Cas!” Dean interjects. “You’re roaming dangerously close to TMI territory.” 

Sam gives Castiel a pained, yet earnest smile and groans, “I hate you guys,” before making his way to the stove and turning it on. 

Castiel just smiles, wide and full of teeth, because he knows for a fact, that it isn’t true. And Dean looks over at Castiel with a look of adoration and affection plastered across his own dumbstruck smile, before leaning in to give his boyfriend one last kiss while Sam isn’t looking.

But when Sam turns back around to ask Dean how many pancakes he wants, he finds his brother is already sucking face with his winged boyfriend. So he lets out a gentle chuckle and returns to making the pancakes. 

“Hey Sam, would you mind making the rest of those?” Dean asks. His voice is airy, and it sounds as though he’s out of breath. 

“Sure thing.” Sam waves without looking back. He hears Castiel and his brother stumble out of the kitchen, followed by the sound of a door slamming. “Fucking unbelievable.” Sam laughs as he pours more batter into the frying pan. Though at times it may not seem like it, Sam really _is_ happy for his brother, and his friend. And though they may be excessive when it comes to their public displays of affection. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Because at least one of them is happy.


End file.
